The Diamond Of The Day
by Pink Pal
Summary: After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and take control over Camelot and rule over it as the Queen! However, little does she know, that Merlin (Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to end her dark reign of terror!
1. Chapter 1, Sweet Victory

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Hi everyone! I'm Pink Pal and this is my first EVER Fan Fiction! Because I love Merlin ever so much, (WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH MY LIFE NOW THAT IT HAS ENDED?!), I decided to write my first Fan Fiction about Merlin! This is my own version of the ending to Merlin Series 5, The Diamond Of The Day, (which I thought was crap). Please comment your thoughts and feelings, NO NASTY OR INNAPROPRIATE COMMENTS PLEASE! THERE REALLY IS NO NEED WHATSOEVER AND NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THEM AT ALL, and do tell me wether you prefer this version of the Series 5 Finale, or the original Series 5 Finale! I'D LOVE TO KNOW! Also, please do give me criticism, if you have any that is, don't just write it for the sake of it that would just be stupid, I need critics so I can improve my future stories, which will HOPEFULLY be publishing to Fan soon! Aside from that, ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Victory**

Morgana Pendragon, the black Witch, stood smirking coldly over a whimpering King Arthur Pendragon, her brother. For years on end, she had been battling King Arthur and his magnificent army of close allies. For years on end, she had been desperately trying with all her power to gain the Throne Of Camelot...but all her efforts had ended in vain...until now. This time, the scheming Morgana had managed to raise her own gigantic army of men to face off against Arthur's army of men, for (hopefully) the last time! The two armies had been at war in Camlann throughout the freezing, dim night and many lives had been lost from both sides. But now, the battle was over, one of the army commanders had killed the other army commander, and by doing so, won the war.

Morgana towered over a dying fast Arthur Pendragon, her cold smile gradually forming into a grin of evil delight. "It's over, Arthur Pendragon. Everything you worked for, everything you loved, is now all gone...and will soon be mine. Not even your beloved Emrys can save you now! I hope you enjoy the afterlife, watching over your precious kingdom fall helplessly into my grasp!" she said. Arthur used all his remaining strength to breathe in some air so he could speak his final parting words to Morgana before he could breathe no more. "You- may- think-you-have-won-Morgana...but Camelot...will...rise...again..." he whispered weakly. And with those words, his eyes closed and his head dropped down to the floor. He was dead.

Morgana breathed heavily with excitement, at long last, after all these years, SHE HAD FINALLY WON! Eyes flashing with joy and grin stretching, Morgana tipped back her head so she was staring up at the breaking-into-dawn skies, raised her arms into the air, and screamed victoriously. Victory was hers!


	2. Chapter 2, Dawn Of A New Age

**Chapter 2: Dawn Of A New Age**

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

The people of Camelot dashed back to their houses, screaming and crying with shock and horror as their worst enemy, Morgana Pendragon, strode through Camelot's courtyard towards the Castle, HER Castle, with her remaining soldiers and her pet Dragon Aithusa following closely behind her.

The doors to the Throne Room flung open and without a second's hesitation, Morgana seated herself on the fine, golden throne at the end of the room. Resting her head against the top of it, she eyed her guards warily as they all respectfully knelt before her. She noticed Aithusa crawling around behind them, sniffing every scent that caught her nose, and signalled for her to come over to her. Without resisting, Aithusa strolled up to her and sat at the side of her Throne, her delicate, sky-blue eyes shimmering with joy that his mistress had achieved victory at last!

"Now, MY Knights Of Camelot. I need my crown, if I am to become the Queen Of Camelot, as I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!" she demanded. The Knights bowed once more and left the room.

Morgana lovingly petted Aithusa. "I too am glad that we've won, Aithusa. For TOO long we've had to hide, to cower under Arthur and Emrys' shadows! But now, it's their turns to cower under ours' as we lead this kingdom into a new age and change its laws, its methods, its people...FOREVER! Magic WILL return into this land! The Old Religion will rise once again and all those who suffered at the bloody hands of Uther and Arthur Pendragon, WILL ALL be resurrected! I promise you! As long as we stick together, we will achieve ALL that and everything else we wish for!" promised Morgana. Aithusa grunted calmly.

Morgana smirked darkly as the moment when she killed Arthur continued to play through her mind like a stuck on repeat video tape. "I hope the Prince is enjoying his rightful stay in hell! He is after all, a bloody tyrant like his brutal father! Infact, the two will probably be meeting each other in hell as I sit here on my rightful throne! They'll also be regretting ever banning magic from this beautiful kingdom that now belongs to me! Well, they can watch over this kingdom and sob at their losses for as long as I care, which is forever! I'm certain the people of Camelot will welcome me as their Queen with open arms! And I was intending to make Mordred my King, however it seems Arthur had enough strength left within him to deliver one final fatal blow, that killed poor Mordred! When my guards return, I will have them build a special grave for my brave, soldier! A grave I will visit every day to pay my respects! Oh, and as for Emrys, well, I hope he dies in that cave! It's MORE than he deserves!"


	3. Chapter 3, Merlin's Mistake

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 3: Merlin's Mistake**

"ARRRRRTHUUUURRRR!" screamed an extremely depressed Merlin. He was STILL imprisoned inside the Cave which Morgana had sealed him in to prevent him from protecting Arthur and foiling her plans once again. At least now he understood why his guardian, Gaius, had always warned him to keep his magic powers a secret from Morgana, because if she ever found out that he was Emrys, the sorcerer whom the Cailleach had stated to her would be her destiny and her doom, so she had previously been desperate to seek him out and destroy him before he destroys her. Mordered, the Druid Boy who had died during the battle when Arthur stabbed him with his sword after he stabbed Arthur with his sword, had always known of Merlin being Emrys as he was well-known and loved by the Druid People. So when he sided with Morgana after Arthur killed his good friend Kara due to her being a sourceress, Mordred informed Morgana that Merlin is actually Emrys, and not just Arthur's worthless serving boy, as she had believed. Morgana had then used a magical creature which feeds of the magic from others to drain all of Merlin's magic out of him, leaving him a simple mortal and useless in defending Arthur from her. However, Merlin had decided to visit the place where magic had been born: the Crystal Cave, to recieve his magic back, and after Morgana's spy from Camelot, Eira, had explained to her that Merlin had said that instead of going to Camlann with Arthur and the Knights Of Camelot to fight alongside them, he was going to the Valley Of The Fallen Kings, where the Crystal Cave was, Morgana then visited the Crystal Cave where she tracked Merlin down and used her magic powers to bring down some rocks from the Cave Ceiling, forcing Merlin to back away into an enclosed area, where he'd be trapped with no way out.

Merlin, even without his magic gifts, had sensed Arthur's death from Camlann. He felt devastated for loosing the Once And Future King who would unite the legendary land of Albion, a land where magic would once again be allowed to be used everywhere so all sourcerers and sourceresses would be free, as well as loosing a good friend and close ally whom he had fought alongside for years. Merlin also felt furious at himself for not being there to save Arthur from Morgana, and letting himself become so vunerable to Morgana, she was actually able to rid him of his magic!

Merlin knew that Morgana had now won, that she would conquer Camelot and rule over it as Queen for many years to come. The very thought of seeing Morgana sat on the Throne that rightfully belonged to Arthur, with a crown on her head, was unbearable. And there was nothing he could do about it. He was well and truly trapped inside the Cave, where he would surely die from starvation and thirst.


	4. Chapter 4, Deadly Discovery

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 4: Deadly Discovery**

Suddenly, Merlin noticed a glistening, white light shining down from somewhere. The light brought him a feeling of hope, hope that he'd actually escape from the Cave! Merlin glanced up at where the light was coming from, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the light was passing through a wide gap inbetween two rocks. A gap he'd be able to squeeze himself through.

After climbing the rocks and forcing himself through the gap between the rocks, Merlin collapsed onto the floor with exauhstion. Gazing around him to see where we was, he saw thousands of dazzling, magical white Crystals sticking out of the Cave Walls. He was in the main part of Crystal Cave. Slithering across the floor on his front like a snake, Merlin approached a close by Crystal and stared into it, praying the vision that would appear inside it would be a positive one, although he doubted it.

Merlin observed the images playing in the Crystal closely and carefully, desperate not to miss a single detial. First, two armies of screaming and crying men: the Knights Of Camelot and Morgana's Guards, were clashing their bloody swords against one another. Hundreds of men were stabbed with the razor sharp blades of the swords, causing them to collapse onto the ground where they'd be left to die slowly and painfully. Next, Arthur, being the skilled swordsman he is, was slashing his way neatly through Morgan's Guards, finishing every single one whom he passed. Thirdly, Morgana was stood ontop of a towering Cliffe, watching the battle as if it was some sort of movie. She was using all her effort and all her magic powers to send the Knights Of Camelot flying through the air to their deaths. Afterwards, the battle feild had suddenly fell sill and silent. Arthur wandred across the bloody plains, glancing with horror at all the dead bodies that were painted with gallons of lost, ruby-red blood, until Mordred suddenly appeared behind him and lashed his sword at him. Thanfully, Arthur heard him, spun around to face him, and managed to defend himself with his own sword. However, after a few seconds of clashing swords and gasping with exauhstion men, Mordred struck his sword through Arthur's stomach! Arthur gasped in pain as all the air was shoved out of his body and the sword's blade pierced his gut. This was it. He was about to meet his destined doom at the hands of a fromer Knight Of Camelot and an ally of his' who decided to betray him by joining Morgana. But just then, Arthur, possessing one last amount of strength, struck his sword into Mordred's stomach and his gut, causing him to gasp in pain as all the air was forced out of him. Mordred glanced at Arthur and laughed at the fact that even though Arthur had been stabbed, he still had enough strength to stab him, before collapsing onto the ground, dead. Relieved that Mordred was now dead and he had claimed his vengance on Mordred for betraying him and even attempting to murder him in cold blood, but petrified that he was about to die and so Camelot would lose its King, Arthur limped away from Mordred's dead body, desperate to find someone who had survived the war like him, who could help him.


	5. Chapter 5, The Death Of Arthur Pendragon

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 5: The Death Of Arthur Pendragon**

Luckily, he spotted a tall, slim figure shrouded in shadows, approaching him through the stenching-with-rotting-dead-bodies mist. However, when the figure left the mist and was freed from the shadows covering it up. Arthur stumbled back in terror as Morgana stood before him, smirking smugly at him, and looking as dark a woman as ever.

"Hello once again, dear brother. I trust you enjoyed this little battle I planned for you?" she asked, darkly. "How could I possibly enjoy ANY battle? ESPECIALLY WHEN THOUSNADS OF GOOD MEN HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU YOU MONSTER!" cried Arthur, angrily. "NO MAN is good when they serve YOU! You have continued the law of banning magic from your kingdom when it has NEVER done you harm! You keep us magic holders cowering in the dark, TERRIFIED FOR OUR LIVES BECAUSE IF YOU FIND US YOU WILL BURN US ALIVE! You're just an evil tyrant like your father, Uther Pendragon! Well, I'm sorry to tell you, Arthur Pendragon, that you've well and truly lost this war this time! I can see you are mortally wounded and close to death! And what a wonderful sight it is! So, just to put you out of your misery, I'll end your life now!" concluded Morgana, her eyes glowing gold with magic power, sending Arthur soaring across the sky, crying out in shock as he flew, to land on the ground on his back, forcing all the air out his lungs and suffocating him. Morgana strode over to him, her choclate-brown eyes piercing with evil through the dim light, her dry lips twisting into an icey smile as Arthur started to weep bitterly over his loss. After further depressed converstaion which seemed to be whispers and gasps coming from Arthur, Arthur's eyes closed and his head dropped. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Merlin, falling backwards onto the ground. HE HAD FAILED! Failed to protect Arthur, failed to destroy Morgana...failed to achieve his destiny.

Merlin sobbed bitterly in the eerie silence of the Crystal Cave, his head shreiking furiously at him for being so weak and cowardly, and his heart melting with devastation.

However, he soon sprung up onto his feet. WHAT WAS HE DOING?! HE COULDN'T LET MORGANA GET AWAY WITH ANY OF THIS! HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING! HE MUST! Or CAMELOT WILL BE LOST FOREVER...just as he was desperately trying to think of a way to claim his revenge on Morgana, he heard a soft, but deep voice call out his name from behind his back..."Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyelids. That voice sounded so familuar. It definatley wasn't Arthur, it sounded nothing like the now deceased Prince. Eager to find out who the voice belonged to, Merlin turned to glimpse a man he knew so well and loved so much. A man who had once helped him stop The Great Dragon's vicious attack on Camelot and helped him to realize who he truly was. Merlin gasped a heavy sigh of relief. "Father..."


	6. Chapter 6, Be Strong

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 6: Be Strong**

Standing before Merlin was the spirit of his deceased Dragon-Lord Father, Balinor. Balinor stood with his long, straight, black and grey hair and short, white beard, tatty brown coat, torn round the knees grey trousers and a warming smile on his face that instantly cheered Merlin up. Merlin was so relieved to see him again, he thought since he was dead, he'd never see him ever again. Clearly he was mistaken!

"Oh my son! Just look at you! How much you've grown since we last met! You're a man now Merlin, and being a man means more responsibility...responsibility you've not taken so well this time. Yes, I've heard the bad news, the news of your beloved King Arthur Pendragon...but no matter! This isn't over yet, my son! You must strike back, Merlin! You can't let Morgana get away with any of this! You must fight for your King, for your Kingdom!" declared Balinor, confidently. "But Father! How can I? I don't have my magic any more, Morgana took it away from me! I'm nothing without my magic! I don't stand a chance of defeating her!" cried Merlin. Balinor shook his head in disagreement. "Merlin, there is alot more than magic in this world. You don't just need magic to win a war! You also need strength, courage, and loyalty! King Arthur Pendragon never possessed magic, but he did possess strength, courage, and loyalty, so he was able to fight and defeat many of his enemies on his own! Of course, he could never defeat Morgana, as she is a powerful sourceress, but he could fight her well! That's what made King Arthur such a successful warrior and a strong king! You too must show these traits, before it is too late! Stop your weeping, my son! Raise your head high and focus your thoughts on the approaching actions you will make to defeat Morgana and save Camelot from plunging into eternal darkness forever! Only then, will you able to gain your power back!" advised Balinor, seriously. Merlin, although slightly confused at this, nodded in agreement. He trusted his father, especially since there was no one else he could trust!

"I'm glad you've realized where you've gone wrong, Merlin! Now, make your way up these rocks behind me, they will lead you into the center of this cave where your true self will be revealed! Just remember, it's not just magic that wins a war! It's also strength, courage, and loyalty! Good luck, Emrys! I know, whatever happens, you'll make me feel proud to call you my son!" stated Balinor, with gallons of crystal-clear tears forming across his eyes. As Balinor faded away into the shadows, Merlin headed up the rocks towards the pale white light in the center of the cave. He felt fully recovered and prepared now. Prepared for what could be, his final battle!


	7. Chapter 7, Morgana Meets Match

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 7: Morgana Meets Match**

"ATTENTION!" yelled Morgana, who was standing on the grand balcony, over the countless crowds of screaming people in the town below, who were dashing from one side of the town to the other, in a desperate attempt to escape from Morgana and her dark magic. They all froze in terror and glanced weakly up at her. She grinned evilly, sending billions of icey shivers sprinting down their spines like Leopards, causing their muscles to solidfy so they could no longer move at all.

"As you can all probabily tell by now, I am your new ruler! You must all call me Queen Morgana, nothing else! And you WILL all respect me and obey my every command!" stated Morgana, her eyes flashing with seriousness. "A-A-Annnd if weee don't?" spluttered a hansome young man with dazzling hazel eyes, glistening strawberry-blonde hair, and smooth white skin. Morgana rolled her eyes questionly at him. "I you don't, THIS WILL HAPPEN!" she warned, raising her arm high in the air as a type of signal for something. Aithusa swooped over her head, roaring threatingly. Desperately fighting the seizuring of their muscles, the people all once again started running for their lives, as Aithusa circled around the sky abouve them, belching scorching-hot flames onto the town below, burning anything and everything they touched to a crisp!

Morgana watched all the tense commotion going on below her, laughing maniacally. She loved being in charge and having the freedom to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted! And more importantly, she loved being evil! Afterall, all the villains get the best of everything! The best lines, the best actions, it's the best part of a show someone can get, right? It was certainly better than sitting on a worn, tatty old chair in a dark, freezing room all on her own! All of it felt so overwhelming, all that power, all that freedom! She felt certain she would be ruling over Camelot for a long time to come! How could she give everything up now? After spending years of being seriously wounded and brutally tortured in numerous battles and by many selfish men, she was finally getting what she rightfully deserved; control over Camelot and freedom to show her magic to all!

Aithusa continued to mercilessly blow rich orange fire down onto the innocent town below, not caring if it hit someone and extinguished them into a pile of rotting ashes! Aithusa just wanted to impress her mistress, Morgana, and craved her happiness, after all, the exauhsting effort she sacrificed just to recieve the throne of Camelot. It was obviously something that meant an awful lot to her, so much that she had forever been prepared to risk his life for it!

Suddenly, a golden lightning bolt that was fizzing with electicity whirled towards a startled Aithusa. The moment it touched Aithusa's skin, the young white female Dragon was sent tumbling out of the sky to the ground, squealing as she fell, where she landed with a a painfully loud thudding noise that brought a scream of despair out of Morgana's mouth at the sight of her adorable pet Dragon being killed by an unknown force. Furiously glaring around the town to see who unleashed the lighning bolt, Morgana's eyes met those of another magic holder, one of her kind, but one whom she hated and feared abouve all else, and one whom she had attempted many times to destroy, but had failed miserabily every time. "Emrys..." she hissed, like a poised Serpant.


	8. Chapter 8, Merlin VS Morgana

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 8: Merlin VS Morgana**

Emrys, or Merlin, was standing on the other side of the wrecked courtyard from Morgana, staring vengefully into Morgana's stone-cold eyes. Tension hung thick in the air as one of them waited for the other to strike. The badly burnt courtyard was now clean and clear, except for a dead Aithusa, as all the people had completely deserted it in fright. Merlin and Morgana had all the space they needed for this final duel.

Merlin glanced at Aithusa's dead body. He had always felt sorry for Aithusa. Sorry that she had to spend years of her life listening to Morgana's cold-hearted plots and sinisister schemes, whilst becoming corrupted by Morgana's dark powers and evil ways. However, he also always did not feel sorry for Aithusa at all, as it was not Morgana who had risked her life to rescue Aithusa's egg from the collapsing Tomb of Ashkanar and who had summoned Aithusa into the world out of her egg and named her Aithusa after the light of the sun, it was Merlin who had done all that! And Aithusa had been destined since she left her egg, to aid Merlin and King Arthur Pendragon in their journey to create the land of Albion, a legendary, peaceful land where magic holders can roam free once again and peace exists throughout the land! However, she chose to join Morgana's side instead, by preventing her from dying by using her magic breath to heal the black whitch's stab wound, which she had recieved from one of the knights of Camelot, during her another attempt to slorter King Arthur. It was crystal clear; Aithusa had betrayed Merlin, and now she had payed the ultimate price, her life. Merlin knew that Morgana would desire his death more than ever now that he had murdered her pet and her only remaining ally, but he did not care at all what she thought of him. He wanted her dead before she could do any further damage.

"So, Emrys. It seems you actually were able to escape the Crystal Cave after all! How foolish of me to think you weren't!" said Morgana, smirking smugly. "My family and friends provided me with the strength to break my way out of the cave! Not that you'd understand about family and friends Morgana, because you don't have any!" tormented Merlin, his eyes blazing with anger. "NOT ANY MORE I DON'T BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM ALL YOU CRUEL AND SELFISH MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR FILTHY CRIMES WITH YOUR LIFE YOU UTTER VERMIN!" shrieked Morgana, her eyes glowing gold with frustrated magic. Millions of booming shockwaves cascaded along the ground, luckily being young and therefore having fast reactions, Merlin prounounced an enchantment that ripped the shockwaves out of the ground, up into the air, and transformed them into a humongous, swirling tornadow. Merlin cast out his hand towards the whistling insanely tornadow and sent it whirling towards a petrified Morgana, who quickly announced a spell to destroy it, however Merlin's magic was too strong for her to overcome, and the tornadow hit her at a tremendous force, sending her flipping across the sky to her death!

Fortunately for her though, she landed ontop of a mountain of hay on the back of a closeby cart. Desperately clambering out of the cart, but weakened with shock at the powerful attack, Morgana cast a black mist of darkness at Merlin, that travelled so fast, Merlin barely had time to react! The mist shrouded Merlin, draining all the joy and energy out of him so quickly he became too weak to even use his magic on the mist to rid himself of it! "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T USE MY MAGIC ANY MORE AGAIN! I'M DEFENSELESS! I'M GOING TO DIE NOW! THIS IS THE END OF ME! I'VE FAILED NOW! MORGANA HAS WON! SHE'S MORE POWERFUL THAN I AM! SHE'S..." cried Merlin to himself inside his head as he helplessly flung his arms around the swirling shadows of the mist, trying ever so hard to break free. Merlin's mind suddenly went back to the time when he was trapped in the Crystal Cave with his magic gone, and he had just seen a vision of Arthur dying. He recalled seeing the spirit of his dead father, and what he had avised him; "Just remember, it's not just magic that wins a war! It's also strength, courage, and loyalty! Good luck, Emrys! I know, whatever happens, you'll make me feel proud to call you my son!". The words of a man who Merlin loved to shreads and trusted with his life. Words which Merlin must obey in order to successfully destroy Morgana once and for all! The future of Camelot, Albion, and the world rested in his hands! He had to do something before the mist corrupted him and destroyed him! Merlin thought carefully about his father's words of advice. Strength, courage, and loyalty? Strength, Merlin knew he definately did not have! Courage, Merlin sometimes thought of himself as brave and heroic, but sometimes he thought of himself as a complete coward. Loyalty...what was that supposed to mean, loyalty? Merlin knew that loyalty meant showing respect and alliegance to someone, but he did not know what it meant in this case. Then, he managed to formulate a plan, a genius plan! A plan that would help him escape from Morgana's miserable mist and strike back! "Oh, I am brilliant!" Merlin commented to himself, proudly.


	9. Chapter 9, Rightful Realizations

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 9: Rightful Realizations**

Merlin stood tall and proud with his back straight and head held high in the air. He knew what to do now. And no one, not even Morgana, could guess his plan and stop it! Blanking out the dark mist now closing in on him prepared to crush him down into nothing, Merlin chanted, "KING ARTHUR PENDRAGON! FAIR, JUST, AND RIGHTFUL RULER OF CAMELOT! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE MAY THINK YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE FOREVER, BUT I DON'T! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THIS FIGHT, AND THAT YOU AGREE THAT THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH BLOOD SHED TO CONTINUE SHEDDING EVEN MORE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SO PLEASE, I BEG YOU ON MY KNEES AS YOUR SERVANT AND YOUR ALLY, HEED MY WORDS! I SPEAK ONLY THE TRUTH! I CANNOT DEFEAT MORGANA ON MY OWN! AS MAGIC IS NOT THE ONLY THING THAT IS REQUIRED TO WIN ANY BATTLE! WINNING A BATTLE ALSO REQUIRES STRENGTH, COURAGE, AND LOYALTY! PROPERTIES WHICH YOU HAVE, ARTHUR! WE MUST COMBINE OUR HEARTS AND POWERS TOGETHER AS ONE ENITITY, IF WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT MORGANA AND END HER DARK REIGN OF TERROR! WE MUST CONTINUE OUR HARD WORK TO PROTECT CAMELOT AND BUILD ALBION, THE MYSTIC LAND OF FREEDOM THAT WE HAVE BOTH BEEN DESTINED TO BIULD TOGETHER! COME ON ARTHUR! TOGETHER WE CAN DO THIS! WE NEVER FOUGHT AND WON ALL OF THOSE OTHER BATTLES FOR NOTHING, WE DID IT TO SHOW THE WORLD HOW HEROIC AND POWERFUL WE ARE! NOW LET'S SHOW THE WORLD OUR HEROICNESS AND POWER ONCE AGAIN, JOIN ME ARTHUR! WE CAN DO ANYTHING!" cried Merlin, magical tears streaming out of his eyes and rolling down his pale peach cheeks like glittering streams. Morgana's cruel cackling could be heard erupting from her throat, however Merlin was desperately trying to ignore them, as it would put him off and ruin his only chance of survival.

Just then, Merlin heard a delightfully familuar voice cheerfully call his name, "MERLIN!". Merlin's head snapped up, and Merlin laughed in relief as the dead spirit of Arthur hovered abouve him. "ARTHUR!" shouted Merlin, wiping his tears of his face. "I'm so sorry Merlin! I failed! I failed you, I failed everyone!" apologized Arthur. Merlin shook his head. "No, no! Don't ever say that! It wasn't your fault! You couldn't stop yourself from dying! It's not even over yet, Arthur! We can win this together, if you believe in yourself as you have me all these years I've been your servant! And I've been meaning to tell you, even though it seems like I haven't enjoyed being your servant because you're such a lazy ass, truthfully, I have! It's always been an honour to serve someone loyal and just like you, Arthur! I would NEVER take any of it back, EVER! We have achieved so much together! Please don't let it all end in vein, Arthur! We deserve a happily ever after! So let's do this dollophead, even if it's the last thing either of us do!" exclaimed Merlin, glee shining in his calming sea-blue eyes. Arthur smiled happily. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin! I just feel so stupid that all this time I treated you like a servant when you are much more than that!" stated Arthur, sorrowfully. Merlin frowned heavily. "You clotpole. You haven't treated me like a servant at all! You've treated me like a best friend and a close ally, and that is all I asked of you! I never wanted you to bow before me or kneel at my feet, and treat me like great royalty! There is no honour in that! Friendship comes before wealth and power, it always does! And I could NEVER wish for a better friend and King than you, Arthur! You have the gift to make others admire you and respect you, because you are loyal to them! And right now, those others need you! I need you! Camelot needs you!" explained Merlin, strteching out his arm towards a clearly touched Arthur. Merlin noticed that Morgana's dark mist was starting to draw away from him and fade as she spoke the words of goodness and pride.

Morgana, who had been watching all this and listening to Merlin and Arthur's conversation, was starting to feel guilt and despair for the first time since she discovered she possessed magic. She had forgotten how special and amirable friendship and loyalty was. Instead she had stood by and allowed herself to become corrupted with hatred and disrespect, properties she had recieved from her long-deceased half sister, Morgause, who had convinced Morgana to join her in her plans to kill Uther and Arthur and take control over Camelot. That was when Morgana's evil ways began, when she abandoned all those whom she had previously cared for and let Morgause change her into a blood-thirsty monster. Morgana remembered how she had attempted to use the Mandrake Root to make Uther see the spirits of the magic holders who he had murdered for having magic, crying to him for help, so Uther would react and because no one else could see the spirits, they would belive their King to have turned mad and so he'd be unfit to rule the kingdom any longer, and she would have succeeded if Merlin had not found the Mandrake Root, which Morgana had hung under Uther's bed to enchant him, and destroyed it so Uther would stop seeing the spirits. Morgana also recalled giving Arthur a bracelet with a Phoenix Eye implanted in the middle of it, when he was venturing out into The Perilous Lands to retrieve the trident of the Fisher King to prove himself worthy of the throne, and when she had enchanted the Phoenix Eye to drain all of Arthur's energy so he'd be too weak to overcome the many muddy bogs across the lands. And she would have succeeded with that had Arthur not desperately used his final amount of strength to pull himself from the bogs onto dry land, and Merlin and Gwaine had not secretly followed him to help him in his quest. Morgana collapsed onto her knees as all her past memories played through her mind; Morgana telling Uther that he does not know how much she hates him and so breaking him for the rest of his days, turning Arthur's Uncle whom Arthur trusted with his life against him and almost defeating Arthur, killing Uther by reverting Merlin's spell to save a dying Uther from his stab wound by the Gleeman, torturing Arthur's wife Queen Quinevere into working for her to destroy Arthur, slortering Alator in cold blood when he refused to give her information about his ally Emrys (or Merlin)...it was all coming back to her, how evil she had been for so many years! How corrupted with darkness she made herself become! The truth was, now, she wasn't so sure if this is what she wanted; power, wealth, war. The question is; what does she want?


	10. Chapter 10, Defeating Darkness

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 10: Defeating Darkness**

"It's over, Morgana!" Merlin growled viciously, "Now you will be defeated for the evil that you are!". Morgana rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth angrily at him. Who was she kidding? These two imbersoles deserved to be killed! Arthur banned magic from Camelot, even when it had done no harm to him, and forced sourcerers and sourceresses such as herself to cower in the dark because of who they were instead of feel proud of their gifts! And Merlin, well, he was just a filthy traitor! Merlin always remained at Arthur's side fighting and destroying the magicians who wanted to avenge Arthur for banning magic and murdering innocent people just because they possessed magic! These two repulsive indivituals didn't deserve respect! They only deserve death! And that is what Morgana would gladly give to them!

Morgana smirked schemingly. "Oh, I don't think so, dear beloved, tretcherous Emrys! Don't think you'll ever get away with betraying our kind you fool!And don't pretend you've done no wrong! I've noticed you, fighting and killing magic practisers like you and I only because they want to avenge Arthur for executing their family and friends! You and Arthur are just personality clones of Uther, nothing more! AND NOW, I WILL AVENGE THOSE MAGIC PRACTISERS BY FINISHING YOU BOTH ONCE AND FOR ALL! PREPARE TO DIE, GENTLEMEN!" shrieked Morgana, her eyes glowing gold. The surrounding statues suddenly came to life and started charging up towards a shocked Merlin and Arthur, their fangs and claws poised, ready to strike!

"MERLIN LOOK OUT!" cried Arthur, flying at some of the statues trying to frighten them off by roaring at them, however they just blanked him out and sprinted towards Merlin. Merlin bowed his head and muttered a spell, "Ethcay andansay ludacrisa humgoria!". Arthur watched in amazement as raging crimson flames arose from the ground, burning the statues and disintergrating them into ashes! The fire also shrouded Aithusa's dead body and made it vanish into thin air. "NOOOOO!" screamed Morgana, her eyes glowing once again. Merlin yelped as he was flung off his feet and tossed through the air, however Arthur zoomed up to Morgana and entered her body through her open mouth. Once inside Morgana, Arthur forced her to dash over to the spot which Merlin was falling to, and catch him in her arms. "Thanks Morgana, you know you're always full of surprises!" joked Merlin, gazing into Morgana's often uninviting eyes to see Arthur's eyes instead. "This is one of the good things about being a spirit! I can possess enemies and make them do whatever I want them to do, and they can't even fight back!" pointed out Arthur. Merlin clambered out of Morgana's skinny arms and faced the possessed whitch. "Merlin! I've got a plan! Use your magic to destroy this body of Morgana's, and in doing so, destroying Morgana herself! I will then leave her body and watch her die, glad that her notorious days are finally over!" instructed Arthur through Morgana's voice. Merlin chuckled, it was all so funny! "I'll do it!" he agreed. "Well come on, then! I know you've always been slow, but this is taking the mickey now!" laughed Arthur, making Morgana slowly back away from Merlin. Merlin announced yet another spell, "Exercrunar karnen bishnor samen rader kabishkor!" Morgana's body burst, sending rudy-red blood splatting everywhere, even covering Merlin!


	11. Chapter 11, Friends Forever

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 11: Friends Forever**

Merlin glanced around for Arthur's spirit, and soon saw it circling the sky abouve him, cheering victoriously. Merlin joined in. They did it, they had won Camelot back through friendship and teamwork! Suddenly, all the citizens of Camelot, who had actually been hiding and watching the battle between Morgana, Merlin and Arthur, raced out of their hiding places, cheering. Amongst them, were Guinevere and Gaius. Guinevere and Gaius ran up to Merlin and were about to hug him until they noticed all the blood on him. "Yeah, best not!" agreed Merlin, grinning cheekily. "It's good to see you both again, alive and well!" spoke Arthur. Guinevere stepped up to him. "Arthur, I could never live without you!" she gasped dreamily. She then turned to a smiling joyfully Merlin and Gaius and said, "Which is why I want you, Merlin, to kill me! And do it in as fast and painless a way as you can! Only then I will be able to stay at Arthur's side forever, and not look on him as gone and untouchable as a spirit!" Merlin and Gaius glanced at eachother, with horror showing clearly on their faces. "O-O-Oh no Gwen...I...I-I-I couldn't!" breathed Merlin. "PLEASE MERLIN! I want this MORE THAN ANYTHING! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ARTHUR! I can't even be with him, as I'm a human and he's a spirit! I CAN'T EVEN HOLD HIS HAND! However, if I die I will be able to be with him forever! PLEASE MERLIN, just ONE favour, THAT IS ALL I AM ASKING OF YOU!" begged Gwen. Merlin looked at Gaius who, after a moment of hard thinking on the situation, nodded at him to do it. Although Merlin did not want to kill Gwen, if she desperately wanted him to do so, and she was certain she wanted it, then Merlin could not refuse her rights as an indivitual to decide her life, not allow others to decide it for her. "Besides! You've got a kingdom to run now... Merlin!" added Arthur, grinning cheerfully. Merlin gasped in complete bewilderment, his face turning as white as fresh, shimmering snow! "What? You want ME to RULE CAMELOT NOW?" he asked, weakly with shock. Arthur nodded confidently, causing Merlin to stumble backwards as he lost control over his body with this astounding news! "I was never the rightful ruler of Camelot in the first place, it was always you Merlin! And now, you are getting what you deserve! What you have ALWAYS deserved! Be a strong ruler, but also a fair and just one! And make me feel proud of you, although I know you will, as you always have managed to do so...EVENTUALLY!" said Arthur. Merlin could not stop himself from smiling! HE, THE KING OF CAMELOT! IT WAS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! "Oh yes yes I will! I will lead the kingdom under your name Arthur! I will improve Camelot and lead it into a golden age it will never forget! I promise I'll make you proud of me! I PROMISE!" assured Merlin, his eyes sparkling merrily. Arthur and Gwen glanced at eachother and smiled gladly that Merlin had accepted the responsibilities.

"Now don't get too excited, Merlin. You still have unfinished buisness to attend to, am I correct?" asked Gwen, giving him a, 'you should know' look. Merlin nodded his head, understanding what she meant. Merlin stepped back a few paces, closed his eyes, held out his flat hand towards a breath-holding Gwen, and hissed a spell amongst the cool, calm breeze passing by. "Ignor hanthiway cascada liminis jerrattor samgwana lixvac arna herbon!". Gaius flung his head away, not baring to watch. Merlin's eyes snapped open and glew gold with powerful magic. Arthur breathed heavily as he watched a spiralling golden mist of magic dust shroud Gwen, causing her to be twirled around like a spinning top, and she became faster, and faster, and faster until her entire body dissaperared into thin air and her clothes collapsed onto the ground in a heap, wearless. The golden magic dust faded away till it was no more. Gaius turned back round to see a faint Gwen hover gracefully out of her heap of clothes to Arthur's side. Gwen now looked completely gold, her skin was gold, her lips were gold, her hair was gold, however and her eyes and the extremely long, floaty dress she was wearing that covered her whole body, were a rich, but silky shade of white. Merlin and Gaius gawped at Gwen's new apperance, while Gwen curled her fingers around Arthur's, connecting their hands together. Gwen shot Merlin a grateful expression. "Thankyou, ever so much Merlin...for EVERYTHING!" she thanked, her glistening lips forming into a perfect smile. Merlin was speechless, so he nodded in response. Gaius lovingly wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, comforting him.

"I think we should be leaving now! To let Merlin recieve all his victory that he's been missing out on for so many years!" suggessted Arthur to Gwen, who giggled and nodded strongly. Arthur glided up to a tearful Merlin and placed his transparent hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I feel devastated to be leaving you now, Merlin, but I also feel relieved, as now you can gain all the credit that I've been selfishly stealing all these years, when all the time it belonged to you! I've been such an arrogant, self-centered, idiotick fool! Sometimes I'm even as bad as my father, which terrifies me! But you are heroic, courageous, loyal, and compassionate, and the people of Camelot will love you for it! I'm certain! Lead this magnificent kingdom we've been fighting for side by side for so many years, into a new, better age! Rule over all with an iron fist of gold and goodness! And may magic return to the land and live freely and peacefully amonsgt the mortals! You have proved the Great Purge to be a terrible mistake, and me and my father to be terrible tyrants! At least your kingdom will be a free one for all! It's going to be great, Merlin! So make certain it is and it remains that way! I'm counting on you! And I will visit you every week to check your progress, although I'll be wasting my time! And we will be friends forever! Right?" asked Arthur. Merlin wiped his tears away. "YES!" he cried, throwing his arms around Arthur, although they passed through him. Merlin backed away as Gaius approached Arthur. Merlin watched in delight as the two men shook eachother's hands. "Thankyou, Gaius, for everything! Take care of Merlin, he can't see his own backside so he needs someone to do it for him! You are the best physician any man would ever have, and I hope you continue to serve others well, as you have done with me and Guinevere all these years! I wish you all the best luck for the future!" said Arthur. "It has been an honour, and a pleasure, sire! I have watched you grown from a naive young boy into a mature young man! Your mother and father would be proud of you! Just don't lose that maturity!" quoted Gaius. Merlin and Gaius backed away as Arthur and Gwen thanked them once more and then took off into the sky, hand in hand. The two men waved after them. They would never forget them, ever.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "Well, I think there's going to be a few changes round here!" he pointed out, grinning humourously. Merlin grinned mischeviously. "Yep, I think there are!" he said.


	12. Chapter 12, Long Live The King

**The Diamond Of The Day**

**After a horrifying battle in Camlann with the future of Camelot at stake, Morgana Pendragon has finally succeeded over her life's aim to kill King Arthur Pendragon and can now take control over Camelot! However, little does she know, that Merlin (or Emrys) is not yet dead and will go to extreme lengths to END her dark reign of terror!**

**Chapter 12: Long Live The King**

"By the power invested in me, I hearby crown you, Merlin, King of Camelot!" announced the librarian (who also a crowning ceremonial manager), as he placed the fine golden crown down on Merlin's now noble head. Merlin turned to face the gigantick crowd of people who were all packed together in the throne room. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" they chanted. And all Merlin could do, was smile.

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Sorry about the final chapter, it is a bit short, but it's sweet as well! Short and sweet, how an ending should be! Please leave your thoughts and opinions, JUST AS LONG AS THEY ARE NICE AND APPROPRIATE! And if you haven't checked out my profile yet, PLEASE DO! Especially since I have invented a GENIUS MERLIN POLL! Check it out and vote! I'D LOVE TO SEE THE RESULTS!**


End file.
